Upright vacuum sweepers employing foot-operated nozzle-height adjustment by the step-by-step type of mechanism hereindisclosed (and which the present invention is designed to improve) have enjoyed wide commercial acceptance because of their quick and easy adjustability. However, it has been found that for some floor coverings, especially the short-nap cement-down types, a finer adjustment is needed between certain steps to avoid nozzle heights that either are too low and produce difficult pushing, or are too high and cause inefficient cleaning.
It is accordingly the principal object of the present invention to provide a simple and highly effective means for effecting vernier nozzle-height adjustability between certain steps (especially the lower one or several) of a stepwise adjustable vacuum cleaner. Other objects and advantages will become apparent as the following description proceeds.